Harry y Peter Potter
by narichan0307
Summary: Un bebé aparece en la casa de los Potter y deciden protegerlo. Y su acto de bondad es recompensado cuando mueren; pues su hijo será protegido por el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente. Crossover NarutoXHarryPotter
1. Hermanos

Capítulo 1:Hermanos

10 de octubre de 1980, el silencio corre por las calles del valle de Godric; el viento sopla trae el mensaje de la muerte... y todos tiemblan ante él. El mundo lleva mucho tiempo en guerra; los magos fingen descansar, cuando en realidad están alerta... viendo a través de las cortinas, esperando cualquier indicio del Señor Oscuro y de sus mortifagos. La esperanza es el poder escapar por traslador mientras las defensas caen, ni siquiera desean presentar batalla para proteger el hogar que años de trabajo duro costó, solo desean vivir un día más en el miedo.

Pero, hay excepciones, todavía hay valientes, personas que se levanta para decir 'Basta, no más'. Tres de estos se ocultan en una casa fuera de la vista, mente y sentidos de aquellos a los que no conocen su ubicación; no es que tengan miedo a la batalla, sino a lo que pondrían en riesgo en ella. Ellos están protegiendo lo más valioso en sus vidas, un pequeño bebé de apenas dos meses llamado Harry James Potter.

"Por fin, cornamentita se durmió" dijo Sirius Black, un hombre alto, de cabellera larga y negra, ojos azules y una eterna sonrisa traviesa "Se nota que será un merodeador".

"Ni se te ocurra decir eso, Sirius Orion Black" regañó una hermosa mujer pelirroja, de ojos verdes brillantes y de nombre Lily Potter, anteriormente, Evans. "No quiero que mi bebé sea un bravucón idiota como ustedes"

"Amor, tranquila, él va a ser tan listo como tú...pero si le saca canas verdes a Quejicus no me enojaré" mencionó el joven Lord Potter."Incluso le daré algunas ideas."

"¡James Potter ni se te ocurra decir algo así!, si me doy cuenta de que..." el regaño de la mujer quedó inconcluso por un gran resplandor fuera de la la joven madre corrió a la habitación de su bebé, mientras que los hombres sacaban sus varitas y salían a enfrentar cualquier amenaza que hubiera atravesado las protecciones sin activarlas. Pero al salir al patio trasero solo vieron un bulto de ropa naranja con sangre. Nada de mortifagos ni de Voldemort, solo ropa; que ni siquiera estaba maldita o las protecciones se hubieran activado.

"Canuto, ¿qué crees que sea?".

"Sinceramente, James a mi me parece ropa"

"¡Sirius, ya sé que es ropa!" le gritó el joven castaño a su amigo, "Pero se mueve"

"Es verdad", contestó el mago acercándose. "Yo digo que le hagamos un incendio y veamos que era después". James lo ignoró para arrodillarse junto al ser desconocido. Sin bajar la varita colocó su mano izquierda sobre el ser desconocido. Solo tardó un segundo para saber de que se trataba. Sirius solo vio que guardaba la varita y sacaba algo de entre los trapos para luego correr a la casa.

Lily Potter se encontraba junto a la cuna de su hijo con la varita en la mano apuntando hacia la puerta. Ella defendería a su pequeño aunque le costara la vida. Pero el silencio la estaba enloqueciendo. Ni hechizos, ni gritos, nada. Sí fueran mortifagos ya hubiera escuchado varios Adaba Kedabras, pero entonces ¿qué era?, ¿quién o qué había traspasado las protecciones?; y ¿sí habían averiguado la dirección?, ¿qué había pasado con Peter?, ¿Estaría muerto?...

"¡Lily!" llamó James desde el primer piso "¡Lily, ven, te necesito!"

Como toda madre estuvo renuente a dejar a su hijo solo, aún con todas las protecciones que colocó. Pero se decidió por atender el llamado de su esposo. Al llegar a las escaleras vio a su marido con la ropa y manos ensangrentadas. James, desde el descanso, al mirar la expresión de su mujer solo le dijo que ni era la sangre de él o de Sirius, "Es de un niño, está herido."Inmediatamente la pelirroja corrió escaleras abajo; allí en el sofá estaba un bebé no mayor que Harry, estaba cubierto de sangre y moretones, como si le hubieran dado una paliza. "Le curé las heridas e hice un hechizo de diagnóstico. Estará bien con restaurasagre y crecehuesos, pero no se las dosis, podría envenenarlo."

"Entiendo, haré las pociones", Lily corrió al sótano donde se encontraba su laboratorio. En ese momento entró Black por la puerta llevando las ropas que habían aparecido en el patio.

"James, ¿¡Cómo se te necesito ocurre traer quién sabe que cosa dentro de la casa y sí es un traslador o una...!?,¿¡un bebé!?, ¿¡y ese bebé!?"

"Es el que tú intentaste quemar vivo", el aludido solo dijo algo como 'ups'."Sirius, ¿encontrase algo?"

"Ah pues, una piyama semi destruida, unos cuchillos, una camisa de rejilla, unas sandalias raras, una banda con un protector metálico, unos calzoncillos de ramen, unos pergaminos japoneses, estrellas ninja y un monedero vacío con forma de rana. Nada está hechizado pero están impregnados de magia."

"Nada que nos diga cómo llegó aquí."

"Nop, nada. Ni siquiera quién es. Aunque esta ropa no es suya, es demasiado grande."

"Magia de sacrificio" el murmullo de Lily atrajo la atención de los varones, ella traía dos francos con líquidos demasiado claros para ser pociones; obviamente las había diluido en agua para el niño. "En toda Europa existen historias de madres que colocaron protecciones en sus hijos tan poderosas que le costaron la vida, pero sus hijos vivieron donde todos los demás murieron. Digamos como la mujer que murió quemada por fuego maldito pero su hijo sobrevivió y se hizo inmune al fuego. O la squib murió en un derrumbe pero su hijo apareció en Hogwarts " dijo la bruja mientras le daba de beber las pociones al niño.

"Nadie puede aparecerse en Hogwarts" repitió Sirius la frase que Lily le había repetido durante siete años.

"Nadie puede aparecerse a sí mismo en Hogwarts. James podrías limpiarlo para poderle entablillar el brazo y ponerle vendas." Lily convocó la tina de Harry, su ropa, pañales y vendas. También convocó un libro; Hogwarts, una historia; lo abrió en una página y se lo dio al animago para ayudar a su esposo con el bebé. James estaba muy serio. Sí lo que dice Lily es verdad y viendo a este niño es deducible que tiene la edad de Harry y es un objetivo más de Voldemort... ¿Y sí sus padres habían sido atacados?, ¿Qué. va a pasar con él?, Sí lo enviaron aquí como último recurso, significa que sus padres están muertos y...¿sí fuera Harry el que estuviera en una casa extraña todo lastimado?

"Bueno Lily, pero estamos hablando de una squib, seguro usó un traslador" Lily estaba terminando de vendar el pecho del bebé solo hizo un movimiento con la varita para convocar un libro grueso: Guía de grandes Inventores del siglo XVII y lo abría en una página para dárselo al padrino de su hijo.

"Lily acostaré al niño con Harry, ¿si?", preguntó James esperando que su esposa entendiera la verdadera intención tras sus palabras.

"Sí, lo cuidaremos" Lily contestó con una mirada que solo tenía cuando se trataba de la seguridad de Harry. El joven Lord le dio una sonrisa agradecida y levitó al niño con cuidado para no lastimarlo más de lo que estaba.

"Así que fue él quién inventó el traslador" fue lo último que escuchó de la conversación de su esposa y su amigo.

Cuando llegó al cuarto de su primogénito agrandó la cuna para que Harry no lastimara al niño accidentalmente. James lo colocó junto a su hijo, mas el niño abrió los ojos. Unos enormes ojos azules que se veían tristes, solitarios y asustados. Milagrosamente el bebé no lloró, a pesar. del dolor que debía estar sintiendo.

"Hola, mi nombre es James Potter. No sé tu nombre, ni quienes son tus padres, tampoco se que les pasó. Solo sé que si algo nos pasara a Lily, Sirius o a mí me gustaría que alguien protegiera a Harry. Por ese motivo debo protegerte, así funciona la magia del universo. Das primero para recibir después. Por cierto, el bebé que está a tu lado es Harry, si lo peor ha pasado con tu familia, a partir de ahora ustedes dos serán hermanos.


	2. Familia

Capítulo 2: Familia

Cinco días han pasado desde la aparición de Peter, como decidieron llamar al niño, y no se ha encontrado nada de su origen. Ningún ataque de mortifagos ese día. Tampoco familias con algún parecido, pocos tienen esa combinación de rasgos asiáticos y arias tan equilibrados. Sirius, quién se encargaba de la búsqueda ya que podía salir de la casa sin exponer a Harry o a sus padres, revisó las noticias mugles y los periódicos japoneses, pero no había respuesta. Peter no existía mas que para él, James y Lily.

Harry pronto cumplirá tres meses y el bautizo mágico tradicional no podría retrasarse más. Por lo que debían salir de la casa refugio para el ritual de poner un nombre y la protección de los padrinos; Además de un hacer pública la existía del nuevo heredero de la familia y su fecha de nacimiento.

También estaba el asunto del pequeño Peter; no habían dicho de él a nadie; pero parecía que los Potter habían decidido adaptarlo. Ellos mandaron a Sirius a comprar todo nuevo y todo con motivos de zorros. Ya que las cicatrices del rostro del pequeño lo hacían verse como un zorro; estas fueron las únicas que no desaparecieron como todas las demás; lo que era raro ya que sanaron muy rápido y ni dejaron marca. Ayer en la noche les dijo a su amigos que le preguntaría a Albus sobre cualquier otro niño que naciera a fines de julio con la excusa de que el elegido no tenía que ser hijo de aurores para que sus padres enfrentarán al viejo Voldi; ellos le dijeron que sí no había encontrado nada sobre el pequeño Peter; dijera que Harry y él eran gemelos. Que ellos lo adoptarian. Sirius quiso preguntar el porqué pero se decidió por el porqué no; así haría algo en contra de las tradiciones de su familia.

Mientras Sirius Black se dirigía hacia Hogwarts; el director de dicha escuela se paseaba de un lado a otro en su quería recibir al auror Black, ni a los demás merodeadores, ni a los Longbotton. No quería llamar la atención de Voldemort sobre ellos. Tenía la esperanza de que Severus no le hubiera importado la profecía y la hubiera pasado por alto ante su señor. El tenía que hacer cualquier cosa para proteger a esos niños.

En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta; Sirius Black había llegado.

"Buen día, profesor" Saludo el joven mago.

"Buen día, Sirius. ¿A qué se debe el honor de está agradable visita?. Si lo han devuelto para que realice sus estudios de nuevo, temo que tendrá que esperar al próximo año para inicie con los de primero." la broma vino con la famosa mirada brillante del director de Hogwarts.

"No profesor. Vengo a preguntarle si existe algún otro niño que coincida con la profecía. Talves los padres del niño se defendieron tres veces de Voldi o algún otro enemigo que tenga y no conozcamos."

"Yo he estado buscando cualquier niño que naciera entre el quince de julio y el quince de agosto, pero ninguno de los que han sido bautizados hasta ahora tienen padres que se enfrentarán contra mortifagos y mucho menos contra Tom. Solo me queda suponer que los bebes Potter o Longbotton son los mencionados en la profecía; o que el verdadero elegido ya ha sido asesinado"

Sirius recordó la petición de sus amigos, ahora la entendía: a Peter no le quedaba nadie más. "Entonces Harry y Peter todavía están en peligro"

"¿Peter? Creía que Longbotton se habían decidido por Neville"

"Así fue. Los que no se decidieron en tener mellizos fueron la pelirroja y Cornamenta."

"¿¡Gemelos!?, tres generaciones de hijos únicos en la vejez y James tiene dos siendo joven. Debe estar que no cabe en si mismo"

Ver al siempre tranquilo Albus Dumbledore pasar del casualmente serio a muy serio a interrogante y, finalmente, a eufórico era un nuevo récord para Sirius.

"Parece que en unos años los profesores tendrán problemas para asignar castigos."

"¿Y eso porqué?"

"Altur me dijo que incluso Molly tiene problemas para saber quién es Fred y quién es Georg."

"No creo. Peter y Harry son dos gotas muy diferentes. El chico zorro es albino, con tres marcas de nacimiento en las mejillas y Cornamentita es Cornamenta en pequeñito. Si no hubiera estado escuchando los coloridos insultos hacia James, no creería que es su hijo.

"Si ese es el caso solo tendremos problemas con los chicos Weasley. Solo espero que no sean traviesos o volverán loco a su jefe de casa; posiblemente Minerva."

El sonido de una aparición élfica llamó la atención de ambos magos.

"El elfo de las cocinas se disculpa con el amo Señor Director de Hogwarts por traer tarde los nuevos dulces que el amo Señor Director de Hogwarts pidió."

"Ah. Por fin. Sirius. ¿Quieres un dulce de Limón?"

"No, gracias", y así empieza una tradición.

La conversación terminó poco antes de la puesta del sol. Cuando una visita llegó a la casa Potter.

"¡Peter, llegaste!, ¿Cómo estas?" Saludó Lily.

"Estoy bien; vine en cuanto pude. ¿Harry está bien? Con todos los que he hablado les he dicho que los extraño y que solo podría ver a Harry hasta sus once ¿Acaso lo hice mal?, ¿se han dado cuenta del engaño?...", Peter Pettigrew; un hombre joven, bajo de estatura, de orejas grandes y ojos pequeños que le hacían parecer un inofensivo ratón.

"Tranquilo Peter. Es importante pero no emergencia."

"Lo siento. Es que estoy nervioso. Pronto será la fecha límite para bautizar a Harry de forma mágica. ¿Cómo está él?"

"Harry está bien... y también lo está Peter"

"Sí; yo estoy, ¿Bien?"

"No se refiere a ti, Peter; sino a éste Peter" James estaba en las escaleras con un bebé rubio de unos tres meses de edad. "Este niño se apareció en el patio hace quince días. Estaba herido. Probablemente mortifagos. Lily y yo decidimos adaptarlo como nuestro; sí Sirius no encuentra quienes fueron sus padres para hoy."

"¿Pe pero como se apareció? Está casa está baja Fidelius es imposible encontrarla sin mi permiso"

"El sacrificio de una madre puede atravesar las barreras para encontrar un lugar seguro para sus hijos. Incluso una madre squib logró hacer aparecer a su hijo en Hogwarts"

Dijo la pelirroja, "Y antes de que digas que «es imposible aparecerse en Hogwarts»; el evento está registrado en Hogwarts: Una Historia" Agregó enojada.

"Ok, ok. No he dicho nada"

"Colagusano, necesito que le digas a Lunatico que venga al bautizo en Halloween. Él va a..." El llanto de un niño en el segundo piso avisó que el primogénito Potter estaba despierto y hambriento. "Lily, ¿tengo que ir yo?"

"Sip. Hoy te toca."

La joven madre recibió el bebé rubio de su esposo mientras él iva a darle a Harry su botella. Pettigrew se acercó curioso su dormido tocayo. El pequeño Peter tenía unas curiosas marcas en las mejillas que le daba un parecido con los zorros.

"Parece un zorro"

"¡Ay no! ¡Tú también! Pronto Sirius va a llamarle Kitsune."

"Ese es un buen nombre de merodeador" Dijo James desde el segundo piso.

"¡Tú no te metas!" El grito de Lily causó que Peter se despertara haciendo pucheros. "Ya, ya. No pasa nada Peter. Mira el Tío Petty está aquí. Dí hola". Bebé Peter se calmo a ver a la mujer. No importa cuan asustado estuviera siempre se calmaba con el rostro de Lily.

"¿Tío Petty?"

"Si, ¿algún problema ?"

"Emm no, pero siempre me han llamado Colagusano."

"No me importa. Ahora eres Tío Petty"

"Ok, ya entendí. Mi nombre es Tío Petty. Por favor no me pegue!" En ese instante la chimenea se encendió con fuego verde anunciando la llegada de Sirius Black.

"Hola familia!"

"Sirius. Cómo te fue?"

"Nada. Los aurores no saben sobre algún ataque ni sobre actividad mortifaga... Sobre lo que me pedisteis que preguntara a Dumbuldore; él no le dijo la profecía a nadie más... Y deberían darme el Oscar por convencer a un legimes del nivel del viejo sobre que Foxxi es el gemelo albino de cornamentita."

"Entonces está decidido. Peter será un Potter..."

"Peter Sirius Potter. Alias Foxxi" Dijo Canuto orgulloso.

"Q qué?! oh claro que no. Ese nombre suena horrible."

"Y el nombre de merodeador está mal. Debe ser Kitsune. Lily se lo puso."

"En serio. Bien pelirroja! ya sabía yo que tenías alma de merodeador."

"Noo" dijo Lily mientras el pequeño Peter Potter miraba curioso a los adultos y se comía el cabello de su nueva madre.

En el descanso de las escaleras James y Harry estaban curiosos por la extraña escena.

"Harry, no estás feliz? Vas a tener un hermanito. Peter va ser parte de nuestra familia"


End file.
